


Coming Home

by TheLadyMerlin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: tamingthemuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 04:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander comes home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Title:** Coming Home  
 **Author:** The Lady Merlin  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Pairing:** Spike/Xander  
 **Prompt:** Comunity: Taming the Muse #363 Great Barrier Reef  
 **Chapter:** 1/1  
 **Status:** complete  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** AU   
**Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** none  
 **Summary:** Xander comes home   
**A/N:** Another rambling silly bit of fluff - my muse is apparently addicted. :)

 

Xander kicked the door to his apartment closed with the heel of one foot, dropped his duffel on the floor near the small table where he'd tossed his discarded key. He leaned back on the closed door and let out a tired sigh. He'd never felt so happy to be finally home. He toed off his shoes and looked around the quiet room. He'd expected Spike to appear the moment the vampire had heard the key in the door. Hell, the moment his lover had heard his car pull up outside. 

Pushing away from the door wandered further into the room, taking in the lack of bloodstained mugs, overflowing ashtrays, empty beer and liquor bottles. In fact, there was no sign that anyone other than Xander himself lived here. Xander turned full circle, noting the dark screen of the television and the unusually quiet CD player. He took one slightly shaky step forward. 

“Hey honey, I'm home.” He'd meant to shout it, but it come out as nothing more than a quavering croak. He held his breath and listened. Nothing, no one, replied. Xander shook his head and headed for the kitchen. “I'm just being silly,” he scolded himself. 

Xander flipped the light switch as he entered the room and stopped. He looked around in awe at the gleaming, spotless appliances and the lack of dirty dishes in the sink. This was seriously starting to wig him out.

He wouldn't be entirely surprised if Spike had finally come to his senses and left. Xander knew that when he had landed Spike as a lover, he'd been batting well above his own league. He'd fully expected Spike to laugh in his face when he'd asked Spike out for a drink and a game of pool. When he'd finally gathered the courage to move in for a kiss, he'd half thought Spike would smack him instead of kissing back. He could still hardly believe he was living with the sexy blonde menace for the last six months. 

So was it believable that Spike would have taken the opportunity of his Great Barrier Reef assignment for the Council to pack his things and leave? Well... yeah. Was it believable that Spike would bother to clean the apartment before he fled? Hell no. No way. 

Xander suddenly felt very, very tired. The long flight, his anxiousness at getting to see Spike again and his disappointment at finding his lover gone all combined to leave him feeling wrung out. He snagged his discarded bag on his way to the bedroom. He felt hollow and his heart hurt. Leaden feet led him to the closed door which he pushed open.

“'Ello, love.”

Xander stopped, again. His mouth hanging open as his eyes took in the sight of all that creamy, milky white skin on display. “Spike?” His voice squeaked. He couldn't help it. 

Spike's head did that adorable tilt it always did when he studied someone. “Course it's me. Who were you expectin? The great Poof himself?”

Xander shuddered at the thought and shook his head. “No, no. It' just the....” He trailed off and gestured helplessly behind him. “I mean... no mugs and the kitchen is clean.”

Spike grinned. “Oh,” he said with a wave of his hand. “Just thought you'd appreciate it. Being away and that long flight an' all.”

“You cleaned?” Xander felt stunned. 

“Well, yeah.”

“You... cleaned?”

“Okay, so I didn't do it all myself. The girls sorta helped.”

Xander was starting to catch on and the relief at finding Spike still here made him feel giddy. “Sorta?” he teased.

Spike pouted and Xander had to resist the urge to nibble on those sexy lips. “I supervised. Very important work that is.”

“I'm sure it is,” Xander agreed.

“So,” Spike began suggestively, “you gonna come over here and greet me properly?”

Xander grinned and nearly tripped over the duffel bag he hadn't even realised he'd dropped, in his haste to make it to the bed. Flinging himself on the bed, he dragged an unresisting Spike into his arms. “Missed you so much,” he murmured between kisses. “Don't ever leave me? Don't know what I'd do without you. ”

“You'll never have to find out, Pet.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

~ Mòran taing ~


End file.
